


2:47 AM

by Dreamy_Ideal



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Business Trip, Hotels, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minor Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Pre-Relationship, confronting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/Dreamy_Ideal
Summary: Jinyoung can't sleep the night before a work conference and he finds Jackson has been kicked out of his room.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	2:47 AM

**Author's Note:**

> this is based of a combination of two prompts ‘kissed at the office party and now everything is awkward’ and ‘my roommate and their fiance kicked me out of my place so they can hook up can I crash at yours?’. a whole lot of nothing happens in this fic lmao I am sorry but wanted to get some practice writing jinson before I start writing anything more substantial.

Jinyoung sighed as he shut his laptop and looked at the nearby clock on the hotel wall. 2:47am. He officially accepted that the version of his conference presentation that he just saved was the final one. He was long past tired of looking at it and he had to reserve what little energy he had left to deal with it for the actual presentation tomorrow. Well, the actual presentation in several hours. Jinyoung considered going to sleep, but there was a likely possibility that he would only get to sleep 20 minutes before his alarm went off. No point in causing himself the frustration. Better to stay up and crash once his presentation was over with.

With that in mind Jinyoung grabbed his phone to look for a nearby convenience store. The hotel had a snack room that was always open but the walk and the fresh air would do him some good. Once he had a store picked out and was reasonably sure he wouldn’t get himself lost going there and back he tugged a hoodie on.

Outside of his hotel room he looked left and right down the hall, trying to remember which direction would take him to the elevator the fastest. That was when he spotted it. A body on the ground, off near the end of the hall. Without hesitation Jinyoung hurried towards it. How long had they been there? Were they hurt, dead? 

Jinyoung’s panic heightened as he got closer to the body and recognized their face. “Jackson?” Jinyoung ran to close the rest of the space between them, dropping down to his knees beside him. “Jackson? Jackson!” He fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket with one hand while he used the other to try to check for Jackson’s pulse. What happened—

“AH!”

When Jackson shouted Jinyoung shouted as well, falling back as Jackson sat up. “Jinyoung! Are you okay?”

“Am I?” Jinyoung sat up, staring wide eyed at Jackson. “You’re the one lying in the hallway, what’s wrong with you?” Jackson’s face reflected Jinyoung’s own confusion for a moment.

“Oh! Um, yea, they put me in a room with Mark and he invited Youngjae over and...they kind of kicked me out. I thought they would be done by now but the last time I checked they were...still working.”

Jinyoung turned his still widened eyes to the hotel room door behind Jackson. “Working?”

Jackson’s nod was slow, solemn. “Working hard.”

“Oh…okay then.” Jinyoung inched back away from the door. He couldn’t hear anything beyond it but he also didn’t want to risk it. “I didn’t know they...had a business relationship.”

“I didn’t either. I guess that there’s a lot of chemistry in the office.”

It took a few seconds after meeting Jackson’s eyes for Jinyoung to realize what his statement was hinting at. Jinyoung hurried back to his feet. He could feel the top of his ears warming. “Well, you’re alive, see you later.”

Jinyoung started down towards the other end of the hall. Jackson wasn’t far behind him. “Hey, have a little sympathy for me, they’ve been working since 10.” 

“Since 10?” Jinyoung did not know how he was going to be able to look either Mark or Youngjae in the face during the conference. He looked over his shoulder at Jackson, who looked very tired in the dim lighting of the hotel hallway. Jinyoung fished in his pocket for his room key and gestured to his door before handing it to Jackson. “I don’t have a roommate.”

“Thank you, thank you. I’ll be quiet, I promise.” 

Jinyoung chuckled. “I don’t believe that, but it doesn’t matter. I’m going out for a while.”

“Where?”

“Convenience store. I haven’t had anything to eat today.”

“Want some company?” Jinyoung put on a thoughtful expression. Jackson responded with puppy dog eyes that made Jinyoung snort.

“Who could say no to that?”

Jinyoung let him come along. They talked about work on the way there, compared their schedules for the conference, laugh about how foolish they were to think that the company would spring for better accommodations that year. 

When they reached the store they split up. Jinyoung sought out ramen and a table for them to eat at. By the time he found both Jackson was still wandering around the store. Jinyoung caught glimpses of him going up and out of the aisles, shimmying along to the bubble gum pop that was playing on the store radio. He held back a snicker when Jackson squeaked out some out of tune notes and then glanced back over his shoulder as though he wasn’t the source of the sound. When he looked over at Jinyoung he tipped his head down, pretending to be deeply interested in the lid of his ramen bowl.

Jinyoung didn’t look up again until he heard the scrape of a chair being dragged across the floor. He watched as Jackson set two triangle kimbap and a can of coffee on the table. “So,” he said as he settled in the seat across Jinyoung, leaning towards him. “Does this mean you're done avoiding me now?”

Jinyoung schooled his expression into one of innocence. “Am I avoiding you?”

Jackson stopped fiddling with the wrapper of his kimbap to look Jinyoung in the eyes. “I saw you literally dive into a supply closet last week when I came around a corner.”

He thought that Jackson didn’t notice that. Again he felt his ears going hot, but he kept a straight face and shrugged. “I needed supplies,” Jinyoung said. “And exercise. I got it all out of the way at once.”

Jackson pressed a hand over his eyes and laughed. Then he sighed. The store radio switched from upbeat pop to R&B. Jinyoung peeled off the lid of his ramen. Just as he was deciding that now was the time that he needed to address things, Jackson spoke again. “Listen Jinyoung, I'm sorry about that kiss. I read things wrong, I should have asked--” 

“You didn't read anything wrong,” Jinyoung said. He glanced around to see if they were still mostly alone. “I wanted you to kiss me.”

He’d wanted more than that, that night at the company party. Jinyoung was certain that if their coworker hadn’t come barging into the office to puke in the trashcan Jinyoung would have nudged them further. “I needed some time to think.”

“About?” 

About the fact that he did want their daily flirtations to be more than just silent challenges to see who would go further before backing out. About how Jackson slipped from being just a colleague that he got along with to a person that Jinyoung actively sought out, looked forward to seeing, thought about whenever he wasn’t around. About the fact that he really liked Jackson. About the fact that maybe he was overthinking things to an embarrassing degree and Jackson just wanted to hookup that night and that Jinyoung should have taken the chance while it was there.

“A lot,” he summarized before dipping his head down to have some of his ramen. When he finished he found Jackson looking at him anxiously.

“So, good a lot or bad a lot?”

Jinyoung steeled himself to put himself out there. Not that he feared Jackson’s rejection. Just all the fear of being known that his time in therapy had yet to help him conquer. “I like you, and I had to think about bringing it up. So, it is what it is a lot.”

At once Jackson seemed to relax. “You had me scared,” he said with a bit of a laugh. “I thought you didn’t.”

“But I’m not interested in casual right now.”

He expected Jackson to look disappointed about that. Instead he smiled. “I’m not either. I’ve been interested in you for a while.”

Jinyoung dipped his head down again, hiding his smile. “Give me some more time to think.”

“I’m okay with that,” Jackson said brightly. “But are you still going to jump up into the vents to hide from me?”

“Well what else can I do to get my exercise in?”

“I have an idea,” Jackson said with a suggestive tone that made Jinyoung throw a napkin at him.

They made it back to the hotel a little while before four. When they reached Jinyoung’s room Jackson gave him back his key card. “They should be done by now, I’ll go back.” Jinyoung nodded.

He let Jackson get a few steps away from him before asking, “no goodnight kiss?”

“I thought you needed time to think?”

“I can think and kiss.”

The speed at which Jackson got back to his side made Jinyoung bite back a chuckle. He held up a finger before opening the door to his room. Jinyoung didn’t want to risk any early risers seeing them and assuming their business relationship. As soon as the door was shut behind them Jinyoung pressed Jackson back against the door, pushing their lips together.

Jackson’s arms went around his waist, drawing him closer. Jinyoung took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. Jackson’s hold on him tightened when Jinyoung sucked at his tongue, one hand dipping down to brush his ass. That was when Jinyoung pulled back from him, though he stayed in Jackson’s arms. They looked at each other for a few seconds without speaking.

“Yea I absolutely need to go to my room now, goodnight.” Jackson let Jinyoung go and grabbed at the doorknob behind him.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Jinyoung asked with a smirk.

“It’s a cold shower thing goodbye.”

Jinyoung collapsed into his bed. Yea, he was definitely going to put more thought into dating Jackson. That would have to wait until after the conference. Freshly kissed Jinyoung was known to make some really rash decisions in pursuit of more, and if their first drunk kiss was any indication he—

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. Jackson stood on the other side of it, looking completely over it. Jinyoung gaped.

“Are they still at it?” Jackson didn’t say anything, just walked past Jinyoung when he made room and fell into the unused bed. “Amazing.”

“I can’t go for that long, if it affects your decision,” Jackson grumbled as he made himself comfortable.

“Good, that works in your favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> taking bets on who said 'wow you still have energy to move' to Mark and Youngjae after the conference


End file.
